Dragonball z, Universe 9 Seed of Life
by Kinnikuman-go-fight
Summary: The story of Tarbles, the start of the Sayjin saga
1. Chapter 1

Causing the lookout to shake violently.

DRAGONBALL 9.1,

Seed of Life.

It has been 10 years after Tienshin locked the Evil King Piccolo Jr. Inside the Mufabu, cursing him to eternal prison. Earth had finally achieved a from of peace, as the Red Ribbon army centered more on rebuilding and less on terrorizing the good people of earth. It was a day full of hope as not only was Tienshin a hero to earth, but also today, a husband.

Grandpa Gohan was so proud of Tienshin and Launch as they took their vows. He had considered them all his children and to see them about to fulfill there own life and children, it made his heart glad. "And to think we would ever achieve such happiness in my life, hu Bulma" He laughed thinking back on his old island that had gone from a single house to the current Turtle/Monkey Dojo. "I guess I do have to thank you for making me leave that old life"

Yamcha pet Goku, the wolf cub stranded from the start was no longer just a cub. Thinking back he remembered first meeting that pup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Yamcha couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the wolf pup chew a whole through his bikes tire. The look of surprise at Puar only brought a second of relief to the poor bike before the mutt raised his foot and..._

" _Goku down" The old man grabbed the dogs leash yanking him away from the wreck that was once a stolen bike. "My apologize kind sir" Gohan bows and before Yamcha could makes heads or tails of it the not so weak man grabbed the stolen dragon balls. "Or maybe I should be thanking our dog for catching a rat" He sneered and looked at Goku. "However I am a fair man. If you can beat Goku, the balls are yours. If you lose you have to help us collect the other 4"_

This was too easy, "So I just have to beat a half blood mutt hu?" _The thief stepped back into a sloppy left defense leaving his right leg exposed. Before he could prepare the dog was on him, and yanked the thief's pants down around his ankles. Trying to jump back from a bite that never happened Yamcha tripped over his own pants and fell ass first in the dust._

 _"Ready to give up yet" Gohan teased unable to help but to laugh, "I don't think Goku would bite anyone as pathetic as you but, he might... "As if on cue Goku started to lick the thieves face, not letting him get back up."Well what do you know, the mutt likes you" He laughs petting Goku's head._

Yamcha sighed realizing he was now stuck. " _All right old man, I give." He bowed his head, "I hear that a pig man has the fifth ball, though he kidnapped girls so that blue haired babe had better stay home"  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had grown into a full fledged wolf, and one of the first feral Ki users ever seen. He lay on his master's lap, forgetting his size, it would have crushed a lesser man but Yamcha barley noticed the size. Days like today nothing on earth could remove this feeling of joy… 

* * *

"Tarbles location confirmed of the final fruit of the ki. Approaching earth in six hours, prepare to awaken from hyper sleep.

Hyper sleep was a funny thing, you were asleep, but at the same time you could feel and see everything the ship did. Tarbles was fully aware of how far he was from the dirtball called earth, but at the same time it really was nice to be told. It felt more personal then the older machines. He snapped awake nearly instantly, as he searched for the notes of the four Ki fruit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you understand King Vegeta" He begged showing him the manuscript. "Four fruit, four seeds that can grant you any power, the tree of life, the tree of power, the tree of knowledge and the tree of health… if we could find one we would be a threat to even Cooler, but all four and we could rule the Planetary Trade Organization." The look on the king's face told the story, it wasn't going to happen. Being to weak for even the most basic of raids the king had humored him and allowed him to go over the books of the Truffles… but now.

"ENOUGH" The king slammed his fist though the royal Mahogany desk splintering it.

"I have had enough of tales of the fruit. You think these fairy tales are true… then you may have your wish. You are to take a ship and fly off to find your stories… but until you find them" The look of sadism glared over his eyes, freezing Tarbles to the core. "You are exiled from not only planet Vegeta but any planet that houses even one Sayjin"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is my fate, so be it. The tree of health should be here, and with them the most useful fruit of all…. The Senzu bean"

* * *

Krillin again paced back through Kami's tower, it seemed like his lot in life as the new Kami. He could see the whole world from here but at the same time he felt so distant, was this how Kami had felt for years, is this why he could no longer stomach it. In a way it made sense, Kami blamed himself for the Red ribbon army, for the 4 cyber men he let attack his planet... and worse for his other half that nearly ripped this world in two. Krillin sighed, looking over how rough this planet had it. He would never blame Kami not after everything that happened He looked down at the jar holding both Kami and Piccolo. "Kami there had to be some other way" He sighed and played Kami's favorite song. At least a little music can help you from losing your mind my friend. The music was so calming and it was so boring he could get lost. Rocking back in his chair he counted the birds flying overhead, "Only the clouds and the birds change up here, I can see how Kami could have missed all our little troubles" His eyes slowly droop, it was a good time for a nap anyway... When the screech of a rocket overhead sent Krillin tumbling out of his chair, "Wait that isn't flying overhead, that is heading right at me"

He grabs his power pole and prepares to defend himself, how could the Red Ribbon army have ever found him up here, and how could they be so stupid as to send a single ship.

Tarbles hit the door to his ship, ripping it off and sending it flying at the half pint monk, the very wind around the door like a whip slicing the air at its incredible speed. Krillin nearly dodges the door, using the pole to slingshot up and over the door and landing a kick into the wall of a man. Doing no damage he springs back of the Sayjin and landing back 20 foot away.

"I don't remember inviting red ribbon monsters onto sacred land. If you value your life I suggest you return to Gero and beg for a different assignment." He steps into a fighting position not wanting to show the actual fear he had of this creature.

The Alien laughed watching the midget ready to fight, sweeping the footmark off his battle armor. "I honestly expected more" he looks down at the warrior, "In both size and power from the god of this mud ball." He slowly walks closer showing no fear of the hero. "I guess though it doesn't matter how strong you are. You can either give me the bean of life… Or I can beat you until you have to use it to survive."

_

the fire burned the sky, shifting everyone's attention, then soon after the whole of the lookout shook as if a storm ripped trough it.

Yamcha and Goku were the first to jump up, soon followed by Grandpa Gohan, leaving behind the newly married couple. Flying quickly up to the top of the tower, Tienshin looked deep into Launch's eyes. "I will be back soon sweeti…" he gasps feeling her fist in his stomach, dropping him.

"Did you really think I am a weak girl" She smirked kissing him on the forehead before following the rest of the warriors on top of Kami's tower. "Once you recover you can tell me how much danger I was in" She looks back before flying out of sight.

Yamcha stares as the Sayjin slams Krillin against the palm tree breaking it in half and shattering his left arm. Krillin whines as he jumps up drenched in blood as he looks up at his friends. "S—sorry to disturb the wedding, hehe" He laughs weakly before collapsing in pain.

"Krillin!" Yamcha charges up his ki, while Goku does the same preparing to defend against the new threat. "Wolf Pack punch" Yamcha charges at the Sayjin jumping out of the way at the last second, firing a few Ki blast at the intruder. The blast easily blocked left the invader unable to guard against Goku. His jaws lock down on the enemy's leg as ki flows through his teeth piercing into the flesh.

"Stupid beast" Tarbles flies up and slams his leg hard into the floor of the lookout until Goku unclamps. Grabbing the beast he hurls him at his owner before firing a large Ki blast at both of them.

Gohan arrives next, the Sayjin sighing. "Aren't you gods supposed to live in solitary" He jumps back just in time to avoid the old mans staff. The staff shifts direction and slams against Gohan's leg, kicking it up and aiming the end at Tarbles shin, missing as the enemy jumps past it. "Is that all you humans can do" He asks managing to grab the next swing and ripping it from his hands and smashing it. "My father always told me to never live past my prime" His hand glows and plunges deep into the old mans chest. "And now I will make sure you don't either"

Launch flies up just in time to see Tarble slam his fist into Gohan, watching the life in his eyes flicker, and then vanish….  
"No… Noooo NOOOOOOOO" She screams her normal blue hair turning blond as she charges to the invader. "YOU MONSTER" she slams a series of punches against the stranger, who barely moves taking each punch. "Feisty girl, even able to reach a form of transformation, if only you were Sayjin… Beggars can't be choosers" he slams a knife hand into the neck of Launch knocking her out and placing her across his shoulder. His leg throbbed as he felt the dogs bite starting to pump poison into his body. "If anyone can hear me I will return in an hour. If you wish to not die like this old man… had over your Senzu beans, and this wench now belongs to me" He fires a ki blast at the core of the tower as he enters his ship.

"Dodona BEAM" A blast of energy shoots at the Ki blast shattering it and blasting Tarbles ship. Tenshinhan didn't let up even as the enemy ship started to crash to the earth. "Launch" He screams flying to the ship. As he lands on the ship he sprouts another set of arms tearing up the enemy ship. "Let her go now" He screams as he pries the glass from the ship.

Launch lay naked in the ship, Tarble wearing a large smile on his face looking up at the worm that dared stop his fun. "I didn't know this woman was taken…I wouldn't have been so gentle" He laughs jumping up slamming a two handed fist into Tien's stomach. "But when we land I will make sure she forgets all about the weakling from earth." He snarls dodging Tien's punches with a single hand then slapping him hard off the ship. "I will make sure she bears a half blood child to exterminate this planet" He smirks firing off ki blast as Tien falls to the ground.

"MULTIFORM" Tien refuses to let up splitting into four persons. Three of them tackling and grabbing the Sayjin. "It's over worm" Tien screams as the four fly away from the ship. "TRI BEAM CANON" The main Tien fires a triangle beam of energy at Tarble, blasting ever closer to the enemy.

"Seed of courage" Tarble snaps into the bean and his Ki creates a nearly unstoppable shield around his body, the energy slicing into being absorbed by the shield before fading away back into the ether. "Damn you" He screams as he absorbs the energy into himself. "You made me waste one of my god seeds. It was the only spare I had" He charges up his Ki. "I may not be that strong compared to my brothers but I do know one move."  
He shoots his arms together. "It's over worm… FINAL FLASH"

Tien awoke to find himself in Bora's village. Bora smiled to see his friend still alive. "I afraid lost you" I smiles dunking a cold rag on your head. "Looks like Launch learned Overkill well" He hands you Launches dagger. Tien remember how she had given it to him before the Piccolo battle. She had charged it with her Ki, a sort of battery that could charge him in a battle. "Overki almost alive" He laughs. "Found in tree, blade slowed your fall, save your life" Bora looks around for a second. "No find Launch, is she ok"

"No she is not good friend, and I am afraid the only way I will get her back is to make friends with my oldest enemies."

CHAPTER 2

THE GUILD OF DEATH, ALLIES WITH MASS MURDERING TAO.


	2. CHAPTER 2 THE GUILD OF DEATH,

THE GUILD OF DEATH, ALLIES WITH MASS MURDERING TAO.

CHAPTER 2

THE GUILD OF DEATH, ALLIES WITH MASS MURDERING TAO.

Yamcha looked down at his bruised pet, bandaging up the weak wolf. Goku whimpered in pain as he as he looked down in the ground as the pain of the utter defeat from the alien. His teeth chipped, and his fur matted with blood made him looked like a drowned rat from the sever beating. Yamcha struggled with a broken himself, surprised at just how easy he had been taken out. "We are just too weak anymore boy" He sighs looking up at the tower. "But at least you were able to show him that earth wasn't that pathetic." Bandaging up his arm he then grabs Goku flinging him over his shoulder. "Maybe Korin can salvage up a Senzu" He sighs and starts to slowly fly up.

"It has been some time, Tenshinhan." Tao suddenly appeared behind Tien, no doubt surprising him; his presence had not even been felt. Tao looked down at Tien with cold eyes, "Why have you come here? Have you realized your folly of betraying us for the Turtle Hermit, and come back to beg forgiveness?"

Tien gulped and jumped back. "You know as well as I do begging would only show how weak I am" He bit his lip. "But you are a Mercenary and I have come to offer you a job" He stares at his former mentor and enemy that has brought him to deaths door more then once, not daring to break his guard. "You had to have felt the Ki that appeared just hours ago, one that dwarfs both of our powers." He bows and takes off his pack, filled with every Zeni he ever had. "500,000 and if you demand it anything I can give for your help" Looking up he tries to stay strong but can't help but show the fear in his eyes. But not fear for Tao, a fear much worse then that of death. "That person you felt... He took Launch"

"Whom ever this Launch person is, it is of no concern to me." Tao said with a sneer, as he looked down at the money, "You think 500,000 Zeni will be enough for me to simply forgive the past? I do not take treachery lightly Tenshinhan." He said as he kicked over the bag of money, as he looked up at Tien, "Perhaps instead I will go to this person with power even you fear, and perhaps he can give me a better offer." He said with a bit of a cruel smirk.

"Y-you are right Master Tao" I look down in disgrace. "You are right I should have never lost to that runt Krillin, I was weak" He stands up and looks his former master in the eye. "But please give me a chance to prove I have changed. Please take me back as your student and help him with his quest" I sputter out willing to betray my own friends for my love. "I only ask for a chance to redeem myself in your eyes" I smirk with a wicked look in my eyes. "And you know what you could get paid with a spaceship. There would be no enemy in the Galaxy that would ever be your equal"

Tao seemed to actually scowl a little, "You give your loyalties away far too easily. First you betray me and my brother, now you betray your new allies. Do not pretend as if you wish to be my disciple again, you only wish to use me as a means to acquiring this woman you desperately seek." Tao closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them back up, "Very well..." He suddenly took a stance, holding one hand out, "I shall only use one hand. If you can land even a single strike on me, I shall accept your offer and aid you. Now show me just how strong your devotion to this woman is. Let us pray it is stronger then any of your pass devotions."

Tenshinhan growls raising my chi. "I didn't leave voluntarily if you remember." He places my hands up to his forehead head. "SOLAR FLARE" He screams sending a blinding flash of light over the area and then ducking behind a tree. "MULTIFORM". Three more Tenshinhan materialize and jump up into the tree waiting. Hiding for a second he tries to power up my ki as far as he can knowing at best he would be at quarter strength. "Tao I won't just hit you I will smash you into the ground to prove what that I have learned from my mistakes"

Tao merely sneered, "You certainly have not become any less arrogant." He suddenly extended his finger out, firing a Dodona pa right for the tree Tien was in, piercing one of his clones through the heart, and then the other two followed. Tao looked at the last and original Tien as he smirked, "Have you forgotten who taught you the Solar Flare? Did you really think I would not see that coming for an opening attack?"

"I didn't forget, but there are moves you don't know" He dashes quickly creating many after image versions .Coming close to attacking you and jumping up. Firing ki out of his legs and flies up high into the sky and fire a Tribeam at the ground under his feet. As he dodges, Tien flies to the bag of money and pull out a rice cooker, "are you ready to see my newest move"

Tao simply watched as he moved about, and fired the Tri Beam. Tien suddenly pulled out the Rice Cooker, as Tao sneered, blasting it with the Dodona ray, "You forget my brother was also a student to the man who invented the Mafu Ba. Did you really think I would not know that move?" He then took a stance, "It's time to teach you true humility... just as I learned it myself." Tao then ran forward as a blur, delivering a blow to Tien's stomach, before kicking him in the side, sending him into a tree.

Tien laughs after bouncing off the tree. "You fool; I wasn't going to trap you into it... I was releasing someone to show you true fear"

A gust of smoke from the remains of the rice cooker poof out two beings that were stuck inside of the infernal contraption, as the smoke cleared two green beings emerge from the dust. The stronger and younger Namekian yawns stretching his arms to the new world he had been freed from. "Freedom is so great" Looking at Tao as his memories remind him of Crane. "You... You trapped me all those years ago" He slams a huge fist into the master. "You really think a mere mortal can stop me now" He peeks over and sees his twin, Kami, limping away. "And after I am done with these pretenders you are next old man"

"Multiform" Suddenly more Tien pop out and to Piccolo's surprise one of them holds a knife to Kami's neck. The blade glimmers and a single drop of green blood drips from the handle and down the warriors arm. "Piccolo I hold your life. You may be young but you are still linked to this fossil" He pushes Kami roughly forward. "This fool has been useless for a decade, you think I won't kill him you are just as useless to me.

Piccolo gasps as he can almost feel the blade himself, looking into the eyes of the warrior, a cold glistening stare shows no remorse. "Y-you can't be serious you wouldn't dare k…kaaagggh." He drops to his knees as the blade at Kami's neck is pressed deeper and a line of blood now drips more steadily. "F-fine, for now I will obey," He bows offering himself to the warrior for now. "But someday you won't have this power over me."

Toa watches in shock, the demon king wasn't quite as strong as he was, not now but even so, Tien now had him out powered and outmanned. "Quite good, my brother's lessons are still in your heart." He winces as another clone jumps up and slices down Toa's back.

Tien smirks and licks the blood off his knife, Toa and Piccolo was his to use. "Good we understand each other, a clone will stay here with Tien but the rest of me" He flies up and watches his new team fly up after him. Accelerating he flies off to the Sayian ship, He was ready to defeat the alien.


End file.
